Twitterpated
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: Set far into future, on another world, InuYasha believes himself to be invincible to the horrors of Twitterpated. Inu/Kag rated for Inu's Mouth, Some violence and kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**Twitterpated**

**By Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Theme: Bambi**

**Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome**

**Word Count: 1000**

**Rated: PG-13** (for InuYasha's mouth and kissing)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor make any monies off Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi. I am only using them for pure entertainment value. I, also, in no way own, make monies off or have anything to do with the company Disney and its movie Bambi beyond owning a copy of it. Nor do I lay any claim of ownership to the term "Twitterpated" and the great line of "the water's Stiff!"

-

-

**Twitterpated**

**-**

**-  
**

He had been forewarned! Told what the Symptoms were! But the stubborn, mulish and cocky silver-haired Inu Hanyou just 'Keh'-ed at them stating it'll never happen to him!

InuYasha moodily leapt up into his favourite tree to perch on his favourite branch entering Sulk Mode. He was annoyed by the snow, as it felt funny and not fun under his now clothed feet as he ran and jumped.

-

-

He really enjoyed the summer more, the way his hair would stream out behind him like a plumed flag or racing horse's tail as he ran. When the grasses meant he could run barefooted and have the blades tickle the soles of his feet and feel the squishiness of the warm mud between his toes after a wonderful rain shower had gone by.

What made it even better was when his best friend, Kagome, (since they were nursing pups) would join him. She would take her own shoes off and run barefoot too her own midnight-black hair streaming behind her and how she would laugh as the mud went between her toes too! It was great to have a friend like her! InuYasha couldn't have asked for a better buddy to rough-house and play pranks with on the adults! She was very sneaky and clever in some of their tricks! She held her own against him when they played Predator and Prey, even winning sometimes!

-

-

He was deep in thought, pouting cutely about in his tree when Kagome finally found him. Bundled in her warm silvery jacket and red Halstuch* she pressed the tab on her cuffs letting the energy field form a glove about her bare hands. She scooped up a handful of snow and swiftly bunched it into a firm sphere and launched it with deadly accuracy at her best friend.

It hit its target dead on, the inertia easily pushing the perched hanyou off the branch and onto the thickly snow covered ground creating a white explosion.

"**FUCK!** That _Hurt_!! Damnit Kagome!" InuYasha snarled as soon as he popped up rubbing the tender cheek of his rear, covered with mounds of snow on his head and shoulders.

Kagome took in his fierce expression, snow mounds, the rear rubbing and collapsed in a fit of laughter. InuYasha's angry expression quickly melded into one of great naughty revenge. He used his enhanced powers to pounce on her and shove a good handful of snow down the back of her jacket. This made her shriek and laugh harder before turning it into a snow-flying scruffle. Soon they were panting heavily, laughing breathlessly, resting side-by-side with their heads pressed together.

Kagome sat up and with her sapphire-blue eyes sparkling urged InuYasha upright to sit as well. InuYasha rolled his sun-kissed golden cat-slitted eyes but let her pull him up.

"I have a great new way to play! Come with me and I'll show you! I discovered it a few days ago!" she excitedly told him.

InuYasha was intrigued! Another fun game! Created by Kagome! Within seconds he had them standing, his dog-ears twitching excitedly. Kagome smiled and led the way running for the frozen lake. Soon as InuYasha caught on where she was heading he scooped her up onto his back without breaking stride and reached the lake sooner.

Setting her down he looked at her curiously as to what could be fun or exciting about frozen water. He watched as she pressed a few tabs on her feet-cloths and a single energy beam appeared at the bottom. She easily got InuYasha to sit while she pressed his feet-cloth tabs until his looked the same.

Then she walked onto the ice gracefully gliding a few feet and chirped out, "Come on InuYasha!! The waters' stiff!*" She spun about slowly and glided back to him.

-

-

That did it for InuYasha! He wanted to try! So he strode confidently onto the ice. . . and found his feet going in a multitude of directions all at once most of the time not even being on the ice, his knees going in opposite directions of his feet. His arms wind-milling directing space traffic, his ears twitching madly upon his head and his still sore butt creating orbits in the air!

-

-

Kagome watched shocked as her best friend flail about before cringing and looking away. Had she been looking she may have seen it happening. . .

-

-

InuYasha's mad movements to remain upright with both feet on the ice led him quickly to Kagome.

-

**. . . .**

**-  
**

**THUNK!!!!**

**-  
**

The crash was spectacular to see and hear!

-

They went down in a tangled heap; InuYasha landed on top of Kagome with his lips pressed snuggly against hers, his one arm creating a cushion to protect her head. They groaned softly from the impact and slowly opened their eyes to see the other up close and personal. They took in the shocked expression before noticing their lips still sealed together.

A brilliant pink-red flush crossed their cheeks.

Kagome made the mistake of attempting to speak. Moving her lips and creating a wonderful friction that spread through both bodies. The warmth creating a pleasant sensation and the want to keep doing it.

InuYasha could feel his knees becoming weak, his head was spinning, he felt lighter than air, and stronger than ever before!!

They broke apart, lips parted and puffed sweetly, glossy-pink.

They looked at each other again, pupils dilating.

Kagome licked her lips and gave a silent whimper of loss of pleading.

InuYasha drawn to the movement of her tongue, her lips; ears pricked forward catching her silent entreaty. He wanted to do this again and again. His eyelids drifted slowly shut as he eased his head back down pressing his lips to hers again.

Kagome's lids fluttered shut welcoming his touch.

-

-

They kissed many more times after before finally stopping with blissful, tender expressions.

-

Something changed, something very good. . .

-

-

While walking home, hands carefully entwined together, InuYasha made an 'unhappy' discovery.

"Ah, FUCK!!! I'm _**TWITTERPATED!!!!**_"

-

-

_**Owari**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**-  
**_

AN: The is the piece I submitted for The 12 Fairytales of Christmas hosted by the notorious InuGrrrl at her Site.

*Halstuch: means scarf in German

The waters' stiff!* - Line from Bambi uttered by Thumper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twitterpated**

**By Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Theme: Bambi**

**Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome**

**Word Count: 2672**

**Rated: Older Teen** (for InuYasha's mouth/thoughts, violence and kissing)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor make any monies off Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure and honour completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi. I am only using them for pure entertainment value. I, also, in no way own, nor make monies off or have anything to do with the company Disney and its classic movie Bambi beyond owning a copy of it. Nor do I lay any claim of ownership to the term "Twitterpated" and the great line of "the water's Stiff!"

**A/N:** Considering Naraku had those tentacles, I decided to make him an Octopus/Squid hanyou (meaning his parents were an octopus hanyou and a squid hanyou) instead of the unknown-massive mix of demon parts.

**A/N2:** Here is the Full version of the story

**Summary:** Set far into future, on another world, InuYasha believes himself to be invincible to the horrors of _Twitterpated_. . .

-

-

**Twitterpated**

**-**

**-  
**

On a world far across the Galaxy, winter had just begun to extract its hold. The land, both bare trees and evergreens were all covered in a thick layer of sparkling micro-diamonds of snow. Crisp and crunching under feet of the denizens of the land, snow compacting under weight announcing it to be the perfect snowball material.

The day had dawned bright and fresh; with such blue skies, breaths that would puff out into small white clouds, cheeks that would rosy-red in the chilly winter's air.

This was the day that a small group of males would learn the scariest thing ever. They would learn about the dreaded, incurable, unstoppable. . . _**Twitterpated!!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

"And so my boys, that is why you should be very careful!" concluded the elderly Myouga; his tiny flea-demon form the object of shocked horrified attention by five young males. His plump body near straining the seals of his Advisor's uniform. Good thing the Technicians made those seals super strong.

"I'm too fast for anything like _THAT_ to ever happen to me!" boasted a 17 year-old, black-haired demon which was in its customary high pony-tail; clad in the earth-dirt brown outfit that spoke of his rank as Cattle Herder. A handsome wolf-demon, pale-ice-blue pupil-less eyed named Kouga who immediately tucked his brown tail between his legs after his proclamation to run away without another word to anyone. His hair was sticking straight up like an exclamation point from the force of incredible circling winds created by his running away.

The scent of fear floating up the air before his running away until it finally dissipated away making the demons cover their noses and cough over the acrid scent.

-

-

Kouga's fearful thoughts as he ran away were to warn Ayame, warn her about the horrors of Twitterpation before she caught it and passed it onto _him_ by accident! With all the things she get into ever since they were in school together she'd surely 'catch it'!

Maybe they should train more, increase their running speed!

Maybe they should wash their hands more often!

-

-

"Now, now, my friends let's not be too hasty shall we?" a older handsome human named Miroku (older by four years) soothed as he was the only one who was eyeing the female population for a few years now.

He had his shoulder-length black hair that was pulled back into a small tail at the nape of his neck. His left ear adorned with the two small gold rings signs he had successfully passed his internship tests for the Religious Center. He was dressed in a black and purple jacket designed with the ancient theme of Monks and Priests from the MotherPlanet's ancestors whom first settled on Gaia so many aeons ago with billowy sleeves and draped down, with a deeper purple panel that crossed the front of the body to attach and seal to the other side. His pants were black in colour and slightly baggy, another ancient flair of the past Monks of history.

He was soon crouched down low and clutching his head in agony within seconds of speaking. "What'dya do that for InuYasha!!" he whined as tears pricked his midnight-blue eyes from the dulling throbbing in his aching head.

"FEH! You fucking humans always were so strange! You probably created this stupid Twitterpated crap in the first place!!!" snapped a silver-haired, dog-eared adorned, golden-eyed Inu-hanyou. "Don't go bringing that shit near me, Miroku, or I swear. . . !!" this was emphasized by a raised fist ready for delivering another punishment.

-

-

Miroku was in too much pain to complain about his friend's accusations. Grumbling, he left Naraku and InuYasha to find a couple of pain-relief tablets. It wasn't long before a lecherous smile spread across his face as he thought about tricking several girls in the Medical Center to 'ease his pain and "intense" suffering'. Maybe High Lieutenant Sango would be there today.

Sweet Sango with her long dark brown hair fixed into a high ponytail and fiery cinnamon-coloured eyes. Sango who wore a black with hot pink highlights body-hugging uniform. . .

-

-

InuYasha was still glaring daggers at Miroku's purple and black jacket, black slightly baggy-legged clad body as it moved farther and farther away. He felt it was solely Miroku's fault as he tucked his hands into the billowy sleeves of his red Warriors Enforcers jacket. His legs similarly clad in the same crimson colour.

The older model pants he hated and complained about vehemently as he tore them to shreds in front of the Clothing Technicians. These ones he enjoyed. They fitted like a second skin to his body, composed of the toughest of armour materials. Having hidden pockets in which he could store things beyond the size all thanks to the Temporal Interface components in addition to the eight visible pockets – two on the seat of his pants the remainders on the front of his pants. These new pants gave him all the freedom of movement he could ever want. He felt somewhat naked and vulnerable without his mega weapon, the Tessaiga, a wicked unit that went from massive energy sword to ammo spitting massive gun to grenade launcher strapped to his back or hung on his hip.

-

-

Naraku, an octopus/squid hanyou, nodded his head in agreement to what InuYasha had stated, his expression very grave, his soft Indian-red coloured eyes getting a grave look in place of the usual far-off gaze or burning-intensive look when he was absorbed within his numerous volumes of books. His long silky, black, wavy hair pulled back into a half topknot to keep it out of face as he read, studied and wrote. He wanted no part of it at all! No part of it at all!! To be Twitterpated meant lost studies! Lost studies meant lost knowledge!! Wasted precious daylight upon a female who wanted to. . . to. . . to. . . completing that thought made him shudder as the Willies raced up and down his spine.

He bid his remaining two friends farewell as he ran off to the Great Hall of Books where he volunteered to organize and reshelf the massive quantities of volumes. He only accepted access to all the books as his payment. A few of his tentacles already reaching in and pulling several books out from various pockets from his black-purple jacket for him to read as he ran to his destination. One heavy burdened tentacle flopping in his hurried good-bye wave to his friends.

Perhaps his friend, Kikyou, would be there today as well! That wonderfully, studious black with dark brown highlights straight hair pulled back into a very low ponytail Kikyou, with the dark chocolate-brown eyes, who never allowed for emotions to interfere with the pursuit of knowledge.

She had a great love for books too, and not one for this. . . _Twitterpated_ stuff!

-

-

InuYasha's much older brother, full demon, Sesshoumaru, merely had sniffed disdainfully before he left silently and faded smoothly into the white of the snow, his hair and white clothing of the Intelligence-Defense Guild making him blend in perfectly.

Sesshoumaru, a tall dog demon, with straight, to-his ankles, silvery hair. With two magenta coloured precise stripes on his cheeks and a sapphire coloured crescent moon upon his forehead his face never changed expressions. His amber coloured eyes barely allowing emotions or his thoughts be seen. He felt that this _Twittetpation_ was certainly beneath him and only those of very low ranks or great fools would be subject to its boring influence. It had nothing to do with his job, his passion and therefore with himself.

Perhaps Rin would be there in the office today, her sunny smile and bubbly personality, those sparkling rich, warm brown eyes and long, layered locks with some pulled into a side tail on one side of her head. Her tiny form always bringing a light into his life. . .

-

-

'_Asshole,_' thought InuYasha as he watched his brother leave. '_Only he would wear all white in the Winter_. _The arrogant prick probably thinks the world finally is respecting him by becoming cold like he is_. _FEH! The bastard is probably going Twitterpate his own ass one day! Or the mirror, damn Prissy Princess spends so much time in front of it enough_!!'

InuYasha chuckled evilly at the thought of his big brother going to a Dining spot with his butt for a date. He imagined the conversation between Sesshoumaru and his butt.

-

-

Myouga sighed sadly and shook his head. He'd done his duty he had warned the boys about Twitterpation now the rest was up to them. . . and he did so love watching the horrified expressions of the younger males as they hear about it for the first time.

And if they knew about his intimate relations with Eri, Yuka and Ayumi they would be put into a coma!

In all his years of being an Advisor, he was truly looking forward to seeing this batch of boys get it. His lips drew back into a greatly humoured smirk as he made his way back to the Complex. He knew which of the girls that would be they undoing!

-

-

-

-

He had been forewarned! Told what the Symptoms were! But the stubborn, mulish and cocky, silver-haired Inu Hanyou just 'Keh'-ed at them stating it'll never happen to him!

-

InuYasha moodily leapt up into his favourite tree to perch on his favourite branch and entered his 'Sulk Mode'. He was annoyed by the snow (and the warnings issued by Advisor Myouga), as it felt funny and not fun under his now clothed feet as he ran and jumped.

-

He really enjoyed the Summer more than the Winter. The way his long and thick silvery hair would stream out behind him like a plumed flag or racing horse's tail as he ran at his fastest. When the lush rich grasses meant he could run barefooted and have the vibrant green blades tickle the soles of his feet. Feel the squishiness of the warm mud between his toes after a wonderful rain-shower had gone by. How he hated having to wear the feet-cloths and have his feet confined for the four months out of the Astro Year.

What made it even better was when his best friend, Kagome, (ever since they were nursing pups) would join him. She would take her own feet-cloths off and run barefoot too; her own midnight-black hair streaming behind her. And how she would laugh as the mud went between her toes too! It was great to have a friend like her! InuYasha couldn't have asked for a better buddy to rough-house and play pranks with on the adults! She was very sneaky and clever in some of their tricks! She could hold her own against him when they played Predator and Prey, even winning sometimes!

-

He was deep in thought, pouting cutely in his tree when Kagome finally found him. Bundled in her warm silvery jacket and red Halstuch*, she pressed the tab on her cuffs letting the energy field form a glove about her bare hands. She scooped up a handful of snow, swiftly bunching it into a firm sphere and launched it with deadly accuracy at her best friend.

Hitting its target dead on, the inertia easily pushing the perched hanyou off the branch and onto the thickly snow covered ground creating a white explosion.

"**FUCK!** That _Hurt_!! Damnit Kagome!" InuYasha snarled as soon as he popped up, rubbing the tender cheek of his rear, covered with mounds of snow on his head and shoulders.

Kagome took in his fierce expression, snow mounds, and the rear rubbing and collapsed in a fit of laughter. InuYasha's angry expression quickly melded into one of great and naughty revenge. He used his enhanced powers to pounce on her and shove a good handful of cold snow down the back of her jacket. This made her shriek, laughing harder before turning it into a snow-flying scruffle. Soon they were panting heavily, laughing breathlessly, and resting side-by-side with their heads pressed together.

Kagome sat up, and with her sapphire-blue eyes sparkling merrily, urged InuYasha upright to sit as well. InuYasha rolled his sun-kissed golden, cat-slitted eyes but allowed her pull him up.

"I have a great new way to play! Come with me and I'll show you! I discovered it a few days ago!" she excitedly told him.

InuYasha was intrigued! Another fun game! Created by Kagome! Her games are always so much fun!! Within seconds, he had them both standing, his dog-ears twitching excitedly. Kagome smiled and soon sprinted away as she led the way running for the frozen lake. Soon as InuYasha caught on where she was heading he scooped her up onto his back without breaking stride and reached the lake sooner.

Setting her down he looked at her curiously as to what could be fun or exciting about frozen water. You couldn't drink it unless you used heat to melt it. He watched as she pressed a few tabs on her feet-cloths and a single energy beam appeared at the bottom. She easily got InuYasha to sit down while she pressed his feet-cloth tabs until his looked the same as hers.

Then she walked onto the ice gracefully gliding a few feet and chirped out, "Come on InuYasha!! The waters' stiff!*****" She spun about slowly and glided back to him.

-

-

That did it for InuYasha! He wanted to try! So he strode confidently onto the ice. . . and found his feet going in a multitude of different directions all at once most of the time not even being on the ice, his knees going in the opposite directions of his feet. His arms wind-milling madly like he was directing space traffic or at least trying to, his ears twitching madly upon his head and his still sore butt creating orbits in the air!

-

-

Kagome watched in shock as her best friend flail about before cringing and looking away. Had she been looking she may have seen it happening. . .

-

-

InuYasha's mad movements to remain upright with both feet on the ice led him quickly to Kagome.

-

**. . . .**

**-  
**

**THUNK!!!!**

**-**

The crash was both spectacular to see and to hear!

-

They went down in a tangled heap; InuYasha landed on top of Kagome with his lips pressed snuggly against hers, his one arm creating a cushion to protect her head from being instinctively thrown in order to save her from obtaining a nasty injury. They groaned softly from the impact and slowly opened their eyes to see the other up close and personal. They took in the shocked expression before noticing their lips still sealed together.

A brilliant pink-red flush crossed their cheeks and dusted the bridge of their noses.

Kagome made the mistake of attempting to speak. Moving her lips and creating a wonderful friction that spread through both bodies. The warmth creating a pleasant sensation and the want to keep doing it.

InuYasha could feel his knees becoming weak, his head was spinning, he felt lighter than air, and stronger than ever before!!

They broke apart, lips parted and puffed sweetly, glossy-pink.

They looked at each other again, pupils dilating. Eyes becoming darker, more luminous. . .

The sensations all so new, so very wonderful, so foreign and yet so incredible. . . Right. . .

Kagome licked her lips and gave a silent whimper of loss, of pleading.

InuYasha drawn to the movement of her tongue, her lips; ears pricked forward catching her silent entreaty. He wanted to do this again and again. His eyelids drifted slowly shut as he eased his head back down pressing his lips to hers again.

Kagome's lids fluttered shut welcoming his touch.

-

-

They kissed many more times after before finally stopping with blissful, tender expressions.

Something had changed, something very good. . .

Something very Important to them both.

-

-

While walking home, hands carefully entwined together, InuYasha made an 'unhappy' discovery.

"Ah, FUCK!!! I'm _**TWITTERPATED!!!!**_"

-

-

_**Owari**_

_**Ciao!**_

*Halstuch: means scarf in German

The waters' stiff!* - Line from Bambi uttered by Thumper.


End file.
